Asajj Ventress
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 47 BBY | thuiswereld = Rattatak | master = Ky Narec | padawans = | sithmaster = Darth Tyranus | sithapprentice = | sterfte = | rang = | sithrang = | bijnaam = | functie = Dark Jedi Apprentice van Darth Tyranus | combatform = | species = | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = 1,80 meter | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Blauw | wapen = Double-Bladed Lightsaber | vervoer = Ginivex-class Starfighter Punworcca 116-class Interstellar Sloop | affiliatie = CIS Dooku }} Asajj Ventress was één van Dooku's leerlingen en Commanders tijdens de Clone Wars. Ventress was Dooku's apprentice en vocht verschillende duels uit op leven en dood met Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker. Biografie Jeugd Asajj Ventress werd geboren op de woeste planeet Rattatak waar de crimelord Osika Kirske de ouders van Ventress vermoordde. Een gestrande Jedi genaamd Ky Narec nam de jonge Asajj onder zijn hoede en leerde haar de Force te gebruiken. Samen versloegen ze verschillende warlords op Rattatak alvorens Kirske samenspande met andere bendes en Ky Narec kon vermoorden alvorens Asajj's training volledig was. Asajj Ventress gebruikte de Force maar wist haar krachten niet te doseren. Bovendien haatte ze de Galactic Republic en de Jedi Order omdat deze hadden nagelaten om naar haar meester te komen zoeken. Asajj Ventress groeide op tot een ware moordmachine die talloze warlords doodde, waaronder uiteindelijk ook Osika Kirske. thumb|left|250px|Asajj met Sidious & Tyranus Ventress vocht in de verschillende gladiatorenarena's op Rattatak zoals The Cauldron toen Dooku niet zo lang na de Battle of Geonosis op zoek was naar een nieuwe apprentice en naar Rattatak reisde om een gevecht in The Cauldron te zien. Hij ontmaskerde zijn gastheer als Asajj Ventress en eiste dat ze liet zien wat ze in petto had als krijgster. Ventress versloeg alle tegenstanders en dit stond Dooku wel aan. Toch moest hij luidop lachen toen hij Asajj hoorde beweren dat zij een Sith was. Dat kon uiteraard niet en Dooku demonstreerde even met Force Lightning waarom. Ventress werd even later wakker en moest het opnieuw tegen Dooku opnemen. Uiteindelijk werd Asajj verslagen maar waren Dooku en Darth Sidious tevreden over Ventress' capaciteiten. Van Dooku kreeg ze twee lightsabers die aan Komari Vosa hadden toebehoord. Van Dooku kreeg ze meteen de opdracht om in te grijpen in de Battle of Muunilinst in haar nieuwe Ginivex-class Starfighter. Darth Sidious zag in haar een uitstekende motivator om Anakin Skywalker in conditie te houden... Ruul thumb|200px|Asajj Ventress Dooku stuurde Ventress naar Ruul waar Sora Bulq een geheime vergadering had met Mace Windu en enkele Jedi die twijfelden aan hun rol in de Clone Wars. Ventress moest de twijfelde Jedi vermoorden en het laten lijken also Windu deze had gedood. Alvorens Ventress haar missie had volbracht werd ze ontmaskerd door Mace Windu en verwondde ze K'Kruhk. Windu ontmaskerde eveneens Sora Bulq als een Dark Jedi. Ventress liet Ruul achter zich omdat ze besefte dat ze Mace Windu niet zou aankunnen. Ohma-D'un Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker kwamen Ventress voor het eerst tegen op Ohma-D'un toen de CIS een dodelijk gas op de maan van Naboo hadden losgelaten. Ventress doodde de Jedi Glaive en verwondde zijn Padawan Zule Xiss. Ze kon Obi-Wan Kenobi niet doden maar was uit op wraak toen de weerstand te groot werd nadat het virus onder controle was. Ventress' wraak op Kenobi mislukte echter toen hij samen met vier Jedi Masters het tegengif kwam halen op Queyta. Obi-Wan Kenobi kon als enige Jedi Master ontsnappen en zou totaal uitgeput het serum afgeven op Coruscant. Muunlinist & Yavin 4 Ventress werd naar Muunilinst gestuurd om de Confederate Navy te steunen in de Battle of Muunilinst. Daar duelleerde ze met Anakin Skywalker in haar Ginivex-class Starfighter. Ventress daagde Skywalker uit en lokte hem zelfs mee naar een onbekende lokatie in Hyperspace. Anakin volgde de onbekende piloot ondanks waarschuwingen van Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ventress had Skywalker naar Yavin 4 geleid waar ze hem maar ook de Clone Troopers, die door Kenobi waren gestuurd om Anakin te escorteren, in een val lokte. Ze vernietigde de Azure Angel en alle Clones. Vervolgens kwam het tot een eerste rechtstreeks duel tussen Ventress en Anakin. Dat gevecht verliep vrij gelijkopgaand totdat ze op één van de Massassi Temples aan het strijd waren en Anakin zijn lightsaber verloor. Uit een kansloze positie voelde Anakin de Dark Side opkomen, ontwapende Ventress die in een eindeloze afgrond leek te vallen. thumb|left|250px|Anakin vs Asajj op Yavin 4 Ondanks haar verlies tegen Skywalker raakte Ventress meer en meer gefascineerd door Obi-Wan Kenobi die door haar werd gezien als een prototype van een 'perfecte' Jedi die zij zo grondig haatte. Na een nederlaag tegen Kenobi op Ord Cestus kreeg ze haar kans tijdens de Battle of Jabiiim. Ventress ontvoerde een verdoofde Kenobi en nam hem mee naar Rattatak samen met Alpha-17. Ventress folterde Kenobi en Alpha-17 maar de Jedi en de Clone konden ontsnappen en Ventress' volgelingen werden verslagen. Kenobi nam Ky Narecs Lightsaber mee en Ventress' schip. Battle of Teth thumb|right|250px|Asajj op Teth Ventress was een belangrijke pion in de Battle of Teth waarin de Republic probeerde om Rotta, de ontvoerde zoon van Jabba terug te vinden. Ventress wachtte af en gaf 4A-7 de opdracht om Anakin Skywalker en Ahsoka Tano te filmen wanneer ze Rotta vonden. Deze beelden zouden immers geïnterpreteerd worden alsof de Jedi Rotta hadden ontvoerd. Ventress kreeg van Dooku de opdracht om ervoor te zorgen dat Rotta Teth niet zou verlaten. Toch kon Ventress Anakin en Ahsoka niet te pakken krijgen. Toen ze Ahsoka wou aanvallen, nam Anakin haar mee op een Can-Cell. Daarna moest Ventress het duel aangaan met Obi-Wan Kenobi die haar aanwezigheid voelde in het B'omarr Monk Abdij. Kenobi en Ventress vochten maar uiteindelijk blies ze de aftocht op een Vulture Droid. Noch op Vjun, noch tijdens de Battle of Rendili kon Ventress Skywalker of Kenobi verslagen dus besloot ze hen te volgen naar Coruscant. In de industriële sector lokte ze Anakin Skywalker alweer in een valstrik maar Anakin bewees opnieuw sterker te zijn dan Ventress. Ze gaf hem een snee met haar Lightsaber net boven zijn oogkas (wat hem een litteken zou opleveren) maar Skywalker wikkelde Asajj in een serie elektrische kabels en deed haar net als op Yavin 4 naar beneden vallen. Ventress overleefde deze val nauwelijks. Rugosa Een tijd later werd Ventress naar Rogusa gestuurd om ervoor te zorgen dat King Katuunko en de Toydarians zich bij de CIS zouden voegen. Maar ook Yoda was op Rugosa om onderhandelingen te doen dus stelde Ventress een deal voor. Als haar troepen Yoda konden doden, zouden de Toydorians de CIS vervoegen en als het niet zou lukken zou de Republic de steun krijgen van Katuunko. Asajj gaf OOM-224 de opdracht om Yoda te doden. Wanneer ze later hoort dat de Battle Droids waren uitgeschakeld door Yoda kreeg Ventress de opdracht van Count Dooku om Katuunko te doden. Op het moment dat Asajj Katuunko bijna had gedood hield Yoda haar tegen met behulp van de Force. Vervolgens zorgde ze nog voor een lawine en vluchtte en vertrok van Rugosa in een Punworcca 116-class Interstellar Sloop. Boz Pity Nadat Ventress was hersteld was het duidelijk dat Dooku haar minder en minder nodig had en dat hij vooral General Grievous als speerpunt gebruikte in zijn campagnes. Grievous had Ventress en Durge er trouwens flink van langs gegeven als test op het Trenchant Space Station. Obi-Wan Kenobi was er van overtuigd dat Ventress na haar duel met Anakin nog steeds leefde, al geloofde niemand Obi-Wan. Kenobi was zelf ook gefascineerd geraakt door Ventress en geloofde dat zij niet echt zuiver Kwaad was maar eerder misleid was door haar brutaal verleden op Rattatak. Samen met Anakin Skywalker ging Kenobi op zoek naar Ventress. thumb|180px|Asajj in een Bacta Tank op Boz Pity Op Boz Pity ontdekte Kenobi Ventress in een Bacta Rejuvenation Tank waar Dooku haar genetisch had aangepast om nog meer haat te voelen. Kenobi werd onmiddellijk aangevallen door Ventress die zijn aanwezigheid voelde. Maar tijdens de Battle of Boz Pity werd ze plotseling achtergelaten door Dooku die samen met Grievous moest vluchten. Een IG-100 MagnaGuard schoot Ventress neer. Asajj leek stervende en in haar laatste adem vertelde ze Kenobi dat de Core Worlds het uiteindelijke doel was van Grievous's campagne. Ventress liet haar haat varen en overleed... Althans, dat vermoedde iedereen. In werkelijkheid ging Asajj in een soort van trance. Toen zij ontwaakte in het schip dat haar naar haar rustplaatst zou brengen, nam Asajj het over. Ze wijzigde koers en vertrok in Hyperspace, naar een onbekende locatie. Daar zou zij de duistere periode uitzitten. Achter de Schermen *Grey DeLisle vertolkte de stem van Asajj in de Clone Wars *Ventress ontstond uit een concept voor een nieuwe Sith Apprentice en zou eerst Juno Eclipse worden genoemd. Verschijning *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Ambush Bron *Asajj Ventress in de Databank *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force *Star Wars: Republic - comics *Star Wars: Obsession - comics *Top Trumps Clone Wars *Clone Wars: The Visual Guide category:Rattataki category:Dark Jedi category:Sith Apprentices category:CIS Commanders de:Asajj Ventress en:Asajj Ventress fr:Asajj Ventress